


See How They Fall

by Seraphiie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cannibalism, Dog Fighting, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Shipping, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Starvation, Tagging as I go, but with titans, how do i explain yikes, how do i write these characters im sorry, its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiie/pseuds/Seraphiie
Summary: many years ago, the eldians won. they were left in peace within their walls and the ones remaining on marley were long ago exiled or turned to titans.humans have found a way to harness the power of the titans, as sick pets, torture devices, executioners, but only the richest can afford them. the walls are up and fully functional, and while commoners getting eaten by a stray owned titan is rare, it isn't unheard of. but the most lucrative use for titans is semi-legal titan fighting.Erwin and Levi are the leaders of a special team of scouts, specifically searching for and rescuing members of the nine. they have scored their latest victory and see no reason for anything to go wrong.but then the attack titan pops up, and they're in for a whole new world of trouble.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	See How They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i have basically no explanation for this....so ig....enjoy? and ask all the questions you want!

_Levi didn’t consider himself a very special man. Sure he was handy with ODM gear, he had mental prowess, he was flexible and had nerves of steel….but he wasn’t going to change the world. Especially since the war had been won long ago, and he was just standard interior police, making sure the titans didn’t get out of their bonds and eat someone.  
It wasn’t even a boring job, in fact it lent itself to interesting opportunities, sights, and had good hours. He had his shift, perched on buildings and watching the nobles parade around with their newest buys.  
“Oh you have a fifteen meter? Well mine is abnormal, it can climb.”  
“Oh yeah? Well mine is one of the really special kind...it can move at night….”  
“Is that the best you can do……”  
He had watched many conversations like this go between the petty nobles. Few actually kept the titans with them, although he had also seen smaller ones paraded around with muzzles and their sedation collar….it was a good job, a peaceful job, and exciting enough that he didn’t lose his mind.  
It had been easy to convince himself that this was the life….until he met Erwin.  
There was just _ something _about the blond that drew him in. Erwin was also good with ODM gear, although he had no part in the police, and they matched each other when it came to wits and opinions.  
Erwin, in Levi’s mind, was perfect.  
So what did he do? When he found the perfect man, with his cushy job and his nerves of steel?  
Danced around Erwin in circles, trying to work up the courage to ask the one-armed man out…..until Erwin himself had done it. And Levi, in complete and utter shock, had said yes. Their first date had been wonderful, they had moved quickly and the day had ended actually rather nicely, a kiss and then a goodbye at the door.  
Then night had come and Levi had been forced to go out to work, something about a rogue titan. He had dispatched it within minutes, its nape sliced off and his hair coated in evaporating blood.  
The noble who had let it get loose couldn’t care less about the fact that it had eaten an entire family, he had just berated Levi for killing his precious pet.  
Levi sighed and slumped against a wall...there had to be more than this right? Meeting Erwin had been both a blessing and a curse, the blond had opened his eyes to more...and now what had seemed perfectly fine, seemed boring.  
There was a little noise of a whir and a huff that Levi could recognize instantly as Erwin’s prosthetic, looking up at the man he had blinked. And then been asked out on another date.  
The second date was nothing like the first, it was horrific.  
He had followed Erwin silently down a dark alley, and then finally to an underground ring. He liked to think he was disillusioned, that he couldn’t be shocked.  
But the thick scent of blood was almost overpowering, and the human limbs scattered the ground made him want to vomit. He had stepped on a pair of severed fingers, and then shuddered at the crack. This certainly was a shock to him.  
Levi had watched in horror, but with a firm and comforting grip from Erwin’s hand, as the people in charge let a man loose in the ring, then two titans. He had watched as the crowd cheered and as the titans feverishly scrambled around each other, clawing and biting and injuring to get to the man.  
He would never forget the man’s eyes staring into his very soul as he begged for mercy from his captors, as he had desperately tried to escape, as his skull had been crushed between the winning titan’s teeth.  
And he watched, and watched, as more people were brought in, as more titans were brought in to fight for their sick entertainment. Finally he watched in first horror, then awe as they had brought in a young girl, a little brunette. And then as the titan had rushed her...she had transformed into a titan herself.  
He had looked over at Erwin, had seen the look on his face, and somehow, he had understood.  
Which of course, had led him to this exact moment_

~~~

“Jean and Connie, get her distracted, her hardening is gonna make this fucking difficult if she can focus!”  
Levi swung around the female titan, feeling the tremor in his hips that indicated his gas level was low.  
“Shit! Erwin!”  
Despite his boyfriend only having one arm and a clunky prosthetic, he was still one of the most skilled ODM users Levi had ever met.  
Wordlessly, the blonde shot his line into the female titan’s neck, swinging around to slash at her eyes. Her lips stretched into a soundless roar as Levi came forward. Slicing at her arms to cut away the tendons.  
“Mikasa! Connie! Sasha!” _call three names out, the first one you say is the one who slices the nape._  
Levi shot his line into her hand and swung around a chimney, bracing himself against it to pull her still good hand up and out of the way, Mikasa came down and sliced through the female titan’s nape, cutting the blonde haired girl free from her titan body.  
The steaming mass of flesh fell forwards, Levi and his squad released the lines from her body, rushing forwards to finish the job and to get the girl somewhere safe.

_“Her name is Annie.” Levi had stood besides Erwin mutely, his boyfriend speaking to the seven members of his crew before him, the only seven members who could go out.  
Reiner and Bertholdt were slouched in a corner listening, who knew where Ymir was.  
“We’ve been tracking her for a good few weeks now, as her ring owner is a traveling one, she is a valuable specimen to him and he will not relinquish her easily….so we have to get her alone.”_

Hange was the one who reached her first.  
“Hey there Annie.” the blond girl was only semi conscious as she was gathered in the scientist’s arms, looking warily and tiredly around as the squad members surrounded the steaming corpse.  
“I promise you’re safe now okay? We’re taking you away from the ring owner...can you understand me?”  
Hange was not the kindest, gentlest, nor the best person to interact with the rescues first. Or so most people would have said. But Levi had to hand it to her, she was blunt and got the point across, as much as it sucked for these people to have been through what they had, the absolute truth came first, gentle touch later.  
Annie’s eyes widened and she fearfully shook her head before slumping into Hange’s arms, knocked out from the fight.  
Levi sighed. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before we’re recognized.”  
“Move out!” Levi couldn’t help but appreciate Erwin’s commanding tone before the team confirmed and headed out, securing Annie to Hange’s back and replacing gas canisters.  
“Did you see what I did with her ankles!?” ever the excitable one, Connie had already started quipping and bragging as they headed back to base, swinging over the buildings on their lines.  
“I did…” Mikasa offered him and encouraging smile. “It was really good, you did well.”  
Connie flushed and suddenly became a flustered mess at the compliments.  
Levi couldn’t help but feel warmth blossom in his chest as he listened to the team banter, they had become like a family to him, something he couldn’t help but notice. Erwin his boyfriend, and all these kids who had so stupidly agreed to help in their operation….idiots, he adored them.  
“Yeah but did you see Mikasa with her nape!?”  
Jean came besides them, following behind Levi as they swung over the rooftops, back to base.  
Mikasa huffed and rolled her eyes, although there was a visible flush on her cheeks.  
“It wasn’t a big deal Jean...just a standard job.”  
“But a really important one.” the bantering teens fell silent as Erwin spoke, Levi turned his head to listen, still looking ahead as he focused on moving from building to building.  
“You all did good out there, and you all played a role. This wouldn’t be possible without you.”  
The teens cheered and congratulated themselves, Levi let out a huff of amusement and caught up with his boyfriend.

It didn’t take them very long to arrive at home base, they landed on the roof and went in through the skylight as usual. Hange rushed Annie down to the medical bay, Erwin went with her to make sure everything was okay as the rest of them unloaded.  
Levi spoke, silencing the chatter. “Everyone shower, get some food, make a mess and you’ll be titan fodder. Go.”  
“YES SIR!” their cheerful attitude didn’t change in the slightest. Why should it? This was a victory!  
Levi followed with a hum, frowning as he went to go see Erwin and Hange in the medical bay.  
“How is she?” he stood besides the blond, that was as close to PDA as the pair of them would ever get. He gazed intently at the redhead, his hands in his pockets.  
“She should be fine, she’s malnourished and exhausted, but once she comes to and gets some food she should be good.”  
Erwin nodded. “Good, we’ll lock the door and leave her here to recover for now while the three of us clean up.”  
“Doesn’t this seem odd to you?” Hange frowned at the pair of them from her spot crouching besides Annie.  
“How so?” Erwin frowned. “Do you mean how we’ve gotten lucky lately with them? Or how many we’ve found in such a short timespan.”  
“The latter.” Hange stood up and adjusted her glasses. “There are only nine titans, most of which should not be within the walls if our history books are correct….so how have we found four in the span of three years?”  
Levi hummed, running a hand through his hair. “I hate to be the blindly optimistic one here.” both Hange and Erwin snorted, Levi ignored them.  
“But perhaps we should just be grateful. When they’re all caught we’ll get them homes and jobs as they please...but for now, why worry? We got lucky, and right now, that’s good enough for me.”  
Hange nodded. “I am suspicious, but you might be right...it could just be luck, or it could not be. And by not preparing, we’re making ourselves vulnerable.”  
Erwin fiddled with his prosthetic methodically.  
“In that case-”  
“Guys. Armin and Historia are back.” Reiner scowled at them from the doorway, his arms crossed. “And you guys might want to hear this one.”  
Erwin, Levi and Hange exchanged glances before following him out with a frown.  
“Oh good! You guys are here!”  
Armin fidgeted nervously, staring at the three leaders. “We found another one...in a ring not to far from the palace.”  
Hange’s eyes widened. “The palace? Which one?!” she looked over at Levi and grinned. “I told you so! Suspicious!”  
“Yeah yeah.” Levi waved her off and Erwin cracked a small smile. “So which one is it Armin, spill.”  
Armin nodded, staring at Levi. “it’s the Attack Titan sir.”


End file.
